


In Gesellschaft speisen

by Velence



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Episode: s03e01 Antipasto, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-05-14 23:58:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5764003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Velence/pseuds/Velence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Schon in Paris hatte der Poet Anthony Dimmond seine Neugier geweckt...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Schon in Paris hatte der Poet Anthony Dimmond seine Neugier geweckt. Die Ähnlichkeit mit dem FBI-Profiler war frappierend, allerdings nur auf den ersten Blick. Die braun-grau melierten, leichten Locken und der sorgfältig gestutzte Bart taten seinem jugendlichen Aussehen keinen Abbruch. Der Mann war attraktiv, amüsant und bewies Modebewusstsein. Und – das war das Entscheidendste – er hatte Hannibal ein Lachen abgerungen, was nicht jedem gelang.

Dessen ungeachtet waren seine Avancen offenkundig und vulgär. Innerhalb weniger Sekunden hatte Anthony über die akademische Arbeit und Reputation von Dr. Fell sowie dessen Frau einen Schwall Scheiße abgelassen, aber andererseits hatte seine Scharfzüngigkeit Charme. 

Es war ein Wink des Schicksals, wenn man denn daran glauben mochte, ihn Monate später in Florenz wiederzusehen.

Hannibals wissentliche Enttarnung als falscher Dottore Fell bei seinem Vortrag im Studiolo über Dante gehörte zu seinem Schachspiel, das unter anderem Bedelia auf die Probe stellte. Seine ehemalige Therapeutin sollte sich wenig später weder als Beobachter noch Mittäterin, sondern als Deserteurin offenbaren.

Unter den Augen der antiken Folterwerkzeuge fühlte Hannibal dem Wortjongleur auf den Zahn. Anthonys Abneigung gegenüber dem wahren Dr. Fell spielten zusammen mit seiner Amoralität, die Hannibal frohlocken ließ. Der selbsternannte Poet versprach ihm anzüglich, ihn nicht in eine unbequeme Position zu verdrehen, es sei denn, er wolle es.

Hannibal zeigte sich überlegend, wenn auch nicht abgeneigt.

Wenn Dimmond glaubte in der Position zu sein, ihn manipulieren oder sich sein Schweigen bezahlen lassen zu können, dann unterschätzte er sein Gegenüber gewaltig – oder er überschätzte seine Raffinesse. So eine Dreistigkeit verlangte geradezu ein köstliches Mahl.

„Sie glauben Ihrer Neugierde auf Bosheit gewachsen zu sein. Täuschen Sie sich nicht“, warnte Hannibal.

„Andere Menschen täuschen vor, aufregend und brillant zu sein. Sie schmücken sich mit fremden Federn und blenden mit falschem Schmuck, weil ihre wahre Person ein heißer Furz ist, der nichts zu bieten hat“, holte Anthony aus. Er hörte sich zu gerne reden. Um seine Eindringlichkeit zu verdeutlichen, machte er einen mutigen Schritt auf den in seinen Augen mutmaßlichen Mörder Dr. Fells zu. „Sie hingegen erscheinen mir selbst hinter der Fassade aufregend und faszinierend zu sein.“

„Ich verabscheue unhöfliche Menschen“, konstatierte Hannibal und studierte sein Gegenüber genau. Er wollte Florenz nicht unnötig überstürzt verlassen; nicht bevor er die Stadt in seinem geistigen Palast vervollständigt hatte.

Anthony erhob abwiegelnd die Hände und lächelte galant. „Nicht doch! Erpressung war nie mein Ansinnen. Ich begnüge mich mit freiem Champagner und Ihrer inspirierenden Gesellschaft. Alles, was Sie mir geben wollen, nehme ich mit Vergnügen. Ich singe sogar für meinen Champagner.“ Er sah ihn mit seinem neckischen Lächeln an, das seine Arroganz, aber auch seine Anziehungskraft vorführte.

Wills Abwesenheit hatte ein Vakuum hinterlassen, das Bedelia nicht in der Lage war zu füllen. Du Maurier diente ähnlich wie Abel Gideon als anregender Zeitvertreib und zur intelligenten Reflexion, die der FBI-Agent ihm zuletzt verweigert hatte. Gideon verstand Hannibal noch am ehesten. Ihm gegenüber konnte er sich zum ersten Mal wirklich öffnen, wobei das nicht war, was er wollte. Niemand würde Will Graham ersetzen können.

Hannibal blickte in blaue Augen, die ihn unfreiwillig an Will erinnerten.

„Waren Sie schon in den Uffizien?“, erkundigte sich er und betrat Distanzzone des anderen Mannes. Bedauerlicherweise roch Anthony weder nach Hund, Wald oder banalen Deodorant. Er strich den Schal, der in einer lockeren Schlaufe um den Hals des Dichters lag, glatt. Für einen kurzen Moment war er versucht, ihn damit als passendes Ende für den Dante-Vortrag zu erwürgen, aber beließ es bei einem Tätscheln. „Holen wir Ihren Mantel.“

„Sehr gerne. Ich hoffe, Dottore Fell, wir können ein neues Kapitel unserer Beziehung in Italien beginnen“, erwiderte Anthony ausgelassen und folgte ihm auf dem Fuße.

Aus jahrelanger Erfahrung kannte Hannibal die Öffnungstage mit den langen Abendstunden, in denen sich wenig bis gar keine Touristen mit ihren sperrigen Rucksäcken in das Museum verirrten und sich zwischen ihn und die Kunstwerke schoben, die er mit einem Bleistift nachempfand. Würde es nach ihm gehen, wären sämtlichen Antiquitäten des Museums in seinem Besitz.

Hannibal dirigierte Anthony mit einer Hand im Rücken durch die schwere Eingangstür und bezahlte für sie beide, während sein Begleiter sich einen der ausliegenden Prospekte griff. Anthony begeisterte sich sofort für Caravaggio und bestand darauf, diese Halle unbedingt aufzusuchen.

Vor dem La Primavera von Botticelli hatte Hannibal zahlreiche Stunden verbracht. Sogar ein Mordtableau war aus dem Bild mit Chloris und Zephyr entsprungen, aber heute Nacht sollte ihn Caravaggio beflügeln. 

Als sie vor dem Bacchus standen, malte er sich aus, wie er Anthony als den weichen, doch muskulösen Jüngling mit weißem Stoff, Weinranken und Obst zu einem Kunstwerk drapierte. Ein junger, halbnackter Dionysos, der Gott des Weines und der Fruchtbarkeit, lud ein, doch die Früchte in der Schale hatten Würmer oder waren verfault.

„Er muss ein aufregendes Leben geführt haben. Voller Lust und Zorn“, kommentierte Anthony fast sehnsüchtig klingend. Nach seiner Beschreibung in Paris brauchte er dringendst Anregung, wenn er nur eine Zeile in sechs Monaten zu Papier brachte.

„Er wurde ermordet an einem Strand im Nirgendwo“, erwiderte Hannibal. Ein ähnlich aussehender Jüngling, vermutlich das gleiche Model, lag in Caravaggios Die Opferung Isaaks in einer heiklen Situation mit einem Messer bedroht am Boden. 

Der verhängnisvolle Spiegel eines Anthony Dimmond.

„Ein unverdientes Ende jenseits des Lichts.“ Der Dichter stellte sich neben Hannibal vor das Gemälde.

„Caravaggio soll einen Zuhälter bei einem Kastrationsversuch getötet haben. Im damaligen Rom wurde der Widersacher kastriert, wenn der Ruf der Ehefrau oder Geliebten verletzt worden war. Höchstwahrscheinlich hat der Maler seine Ermordung seiner Leidenschaft für die Prostituierte Fillide Melandroni zu verdanken. Aus lasziven Gründen in Grausamkeit gemeuchelt. Gestorben wie gemalt“, sinnierte Hannibal.

Anthony nickte kaum merklich zustimmend. „So viel zu seiner Homosexualität. Sein Begehren nur auf ein Geschlecht zu konzentrieren wäre zu langweilig. Zu farblos für einen Künstler.“ Er warf Hannibal einen vielsagend Blick zu, dem dieser mit stoischer Miene begegnete. Nur ein Aufglimmen von Amüsement, das die Augen des Doktors verdunkelte, als würden sie einen Insiderwitz teilen, war sichtbar.

Die Zeit verflog sprichwörtlich, bis das Museum seine Pforten schloss. Auch im Dämmerlicht hatte Florenz seinen Charme. Während sie nebeneinander hergingen, gestand Hannibal, seit Paris einen Gedanken an Dimmond verschwendet zu haben.

„Was sagt Ihre Frau dazu?“, horchte Anthony auf. „Ist Sie überhaupt Ihre Frau?“

„Lassen wir uns überraschen...“ 

Wie Dimmond scharfsinnig bemerkt hatte, mästete Hannibal Bedelia mit Austern, Eicheln und Marsala, um sie schmackhaft zu machen. In dem Moment war der Therapeutin klar geworden, dass sie ein potentielles Opfer war, das früher oder später als Mahlzeit endete.

„Man sagt Austern nach, sie seien ein Aphrodisiakum“, bemerkte Anthony, während sie den gepflasterten, mit Laternen erleuchteten Innenhof betraten, „In erster Linie entfaltet sich die erotisierende Wirkung meiner Erfahrung nach vor allem durch das Saugen und Schlürfen – und durch die vage Ähnlichkeit mit der weiblichen Anatomie.“

„Stillleben des 16. und 17. Jahrhunderts verwendeten Lebensmittel als verschlüsselte Symbolik. Austern verkörperten die sündige Verlockung, im Kontrast dazu mahnten Zitronen zur Mäßigung.“

Hannibal war neugierig, ob Bedelia die Zeit zur Flucht genutzt hatte oder ob sie bereit war, weiter zu gehen. Sie war clever, aber mit ihrer Faszination von Hannibal hatte sie sich eine Schlinge der Abhängigkeit um den Hals gelegt. Nach dem Betrug durch Will hatte er ihr weniger Autonomie gegeben, als er Will zugestanden hätte. Er vertraute weniger und kontrollierte mehr.

Bedelias Mantel an der Garderobe fehlte, als sie Hannibals italienisches Zuhause betraten. Hannibal rief mehrfach ihren falschen Namen, bekam jedoch keine Antwort.

„Die Dame des Hauses scheint ausgeflogen“, kommentierte Hannibal. Seine eingeweihte, falsche Ehefrau hatte beschlossen, ihre Komplizenschaft zu beenden, bevor sie selbst zum Opfer wurde. Er hatte dem eingesperrten Tier die Gittertür offen gelassen. Sollte sie fliehen, von ihr drohte ihm keine Unheil.

„Als Sie mich eingeladen haben, mit Ihnen und Ihrer Frau zu speisen, dachte ich, es wäre Ihre subtile Art, mir zu sagen, Sie wären verheiratet“, nahm Anthony den Faden auf, während er seinen Mantel an die Garderobe hängte. „Aber die Unterhaltung beim Essen hat mich auf eine andere Idee gebracht.“

 _Mein Mann ist sehr darauf bedacht, wie ich schmeckte_ , war zu verlockend gewesen, um wahr zu sein. Nach Bedelias Scherz, den er als anzügliche Oralsex-Bemerkung statt als spitze Kannibalismus-Andeutung verstanden hatte, war der Poet guter Dinge gewesen, dass ein Dreier in Aussicht stand. Solche Gelegenheiten ergaben sich selten, besonders mit so einem gleichermaßen schönen wie eleganten Ehepaar.

Anthony war immer noch ein klein wenig enttäuscht, dass nichts daraus geworden war. „Ich schätze, sie ist nicht angetan von dieser Art von Party.“

„Sie würde nicht wagen, mich – oder sich – derart herauszufordern“, urteilte Hannibal.

Anthony mochte eine Ahnung haben, dass seinem ehemaligen Mentor Dr. Fell etwas Tödliches widerfahren war, aber er unterschätzte, in welcher Gefahr er sich selbst befand. Zu seinem Glück war er das Interessante, das Hannibal seit Europa widerfahren war. Mehr als eine Einladung zum Essen wert.

„Aber reden wir nicht von meinem Liebesleben.“ Hannibal durchstreifte das überdimensionierte Esszimmer, das den zentralen Raum des Appartements, das er in Florenz angemietet hatte, darstellte, und schaltete verschiedene Lampen mit gedämpftem Licht und leise Jazz-Musik an.

„Ich wundere mich, was Sie nach Florenz verschlagen hat. Sie folgen Dr. Fells Spuren, obwohl Sie ihn laut Ihren eigenen Worten unausstehlich finden. In Paris trugen Sie ein abgewetztes Exemplar seines Taschenbuchs in Ihrer Innentasche. Sie waren nicht nur sein Lehrassistent in Cambridge“, spekulierte Hannibal und streifte langsam zu seinem Gast hinüber. „Was hat er verbrochen, um Ihre… Missbilligung zu verdienen?“

„Scheiße, Missbilligung.“ Dimmond schnalzte mit der Zunge. Roman war nur zu glücklich gewesen, ihn mit den Knien an den Schmutz zu stoßen und ihn wund, verbraucht und mit Selbsthass zurückzulassen. „Das ist noch zu freundlich ausgedrückt.“

„Sie haben kein gutes Haar an ihm gelassen.“

„Ich gebe zu, ich bin ein Arsch, aber entzückendes.“ Anthony lächelte und verringerte den Abstand zwischen ihnen. Roman Fell war genau das gewesen, was er an einem Mann schätzte. Intellektuell, gut situiert, ein wenig älter und grausam. Seine Begeisterung für Hannibal kam nicht von ungefähr.

„Mit einem entzückend britischen Akzent.“

Anthony zog geschmeichelt einen Mundwinkel hoch.

„Ihr nicht-vorhandener Selbsterhaltungstrieb ist erstaunlich, besonders jetzt, da Sie mehr wissen als noch bei unserem Diner und selbst da glaubten Sie, einer Ménage-à-trois gewachsen zu sein...“

Selbstredend hatte Anthony das verschwenderischer Dekor oder Hannibals Kochkünste beeindruckt, wenn nicht sogar eingeschüchtert, aber das zu zeigen, entsprach nicht seinem Naturell. Er hatte das Gefühl gehabt, sie würden mit ihm spielen; Hannibal spielte mit ihm, wie eine Katze mit einer Maus und er war nur zu gern die Maus.

„Vielleicht möchte ich von Ihnen aufs Richtrad gelegt werden?“, spielte Anthony auf die Folterwerkzeuge im Studiolo an, „Zu unserem beiderseitigen Vergnügen.“

„Hat Dr. Fell das für Sie getan?“

„Warum, Dr. Fell, zeigen Sie mir nicht, was Sie mit mir tun wollen?“, wich Anthony geschickt aus. Ihre Lippen waren nur noch wenige Zentimeter voneinander entfernt.

Hannibals Vorstellungskraft ließ ihn in Anthony einen willigen Komplizen sehen, der womöglich an Will herankam, oder noch besser passte als erwartet. Er legte seine Hand in Anthonys Nacken. Wider Erwarten küsste er ihn sanft. Als sich Anthony als erfahrener Küsser entpuppte, gab er sich angetan in die Hände des Poeten. Während sie Zärtlichkeiten austauschten, ging Hannibal durch den Kopf, dass _flambiert mit einer feinen Soße_ warten konnte.


	2. Bei gutem Essen

Anthony räkelte sich in weißen Bettlaken. Das süße Leben in Italien gefiel ihm. Träge rollte er sich auf den Rücken und streckte sich genüsslich aus.

Hannibal saß seitlich am Frisiertisch mit einem Zeichenpapier und einem festen Zeichenbrett auf seinem überschlagenen Oberschenkel und zeichnete mit einem Bleistift. Für sein sonst so penibles Auftreten war sein dunkler Rollkragenpullover sowie die schlichte Stoffhose sehr leger. Mit der Zeit hatte er einige Zeichnungen von Anthony angefertigt, vornehmlich Akte und ein paar umgestaltete, alte Kunstwerke. Der Engländer hatte sich Hannibals Version von Caravaggios' Bacchus mit seiner Person mit dessen Erlaubnis stibitzt.

„Ich vergöttere deine Hände“, erklärte Anthony. Er verschränkte seine Arme hinter dem Kopf und brachte damit seine Bizepse in den Armen auf Spannung. Mangels einer Erwiderung fuhr er fort. „Ich wusste, dass du einer künstlerische Ader hast – haben musstest. Und natürlich musste es etwas mit den Händen sein. Ich hatte auf Musik getippt, dabei lag Malerei viel näher.“

„Der Weg über die Augen ist von den vielen Arten, Menschen kennenzulernen, der bei Weitem verlässlichste.“ Hannibal ließ sich durch Anthony nicht aus der Ruhe bringen. Seine Augen bewegten sich in akribisch zwischen Blatt und seinem Zeichnungsobjekt hin und her. Sie studierten die Proportionen und Details, die ihm an dem Dichter gefielen.

Dimmonds loses Mundwerk war nicht unangenehm. Es war ein wenig wie die Grobheit, die man in Sex hineindeutete, auch wenn sie nicht da war. Seine Unhöflichkeit war neugierig, intelligent und voller Ehrlichkeit.

Anthony streckte einen Arm aus und ließ seine Hand über die leere Seite des Ehebetts gleiten. Es hatte etwas Verboten-Anrüchiges, sich in einem fremden Bett auszubreiten und es einzunehmen. „Wie geht es deiner atemberaubenden, falschen Signora? Ist sie noch am Leben?“

„Das ist sie tatsächlich“, stellte Hannibal ruhig fest, „Sie hat Risiko gegen Nutzen abgewogen und sich entschlossen, ihren Aufenthalt in Italien zu beenden.“ Mit einem Skalpell spitzte er seinen Bleistift an. Ein simpler Anspitzer erreichte nie die Präzision, die das chirurgisches Werkzeug erzielte.

„Natürlich hat sie keine kranke Schwester“, wiederholte Anthony die Lüge, die Hannibal über Bedelias Abwesenheit verbreitete. Ihn stellte er wahrheitsgemäß als Dr. Fells Lehrassistenten aus Cambridge vor, der seinem Ruf und dem Dantes nach Florenz gefolgt war. Anthony war besonders erfreut, wenn er Hannibals Lügengefecht mit ein paar Wahrheiten aus England spicken konnte.

„Fuck. Ihr Risiko ist also nun meins.“ Er lachte leise. „Du hast mir nicht erzählt, was Roman passiert ist. Er weilt nicht mehr unter uns, ebenso wenig wie seine Frau.“

„Bestürzt dich die Gefahr, in die du dich sehenden Auges begeben hast?“

Anthony stützte sich auf die Unterarme. Er war ein Selbstdarsteller, der sich zu gerne in Pose warf. Der Engländer war begierig darauf, Hannibal zu entzaubern, andererseits genoss er den Luxus zu sehr, um es sich mit seinem Gönner über die Maßen zu verscherzen. „Gefahr? Es ist ein schmaler Grad zwischen Vorsicht und Langeweile.“

Hannibal sah zum ersten Mal auf und musterte seinen Liebhaber. „Welchen Nutzen versprichst du dir?“

„Die gleiche Frage könnte ich dir stellen“, erwiderte Anthony spitz. „Es ist mir egal, solltest du mich heute oder morgen töten. Ich bin ein verfickter Poet; ich bin sicher, ich verdiene es. Roman hätte es beglückt.“ Gift sprühte in seinen Worten, aber er fing sich noch, um Hannibal treffend den Spiegel vorzuhalten. „Ohnehin wäre mein Tod eine größere Strafe für dich als für mich.“

Hannibal gab ihm keine Erwiderung. Das hielt Anthony nicht davon ab, weiterzureden.

„Ich muss mir erst Sorgen machen, wenn du das Interesse verlierst.“

„Neugierde verfliegt, wie das Leben.“ Hannibal sammelte Skalpell und Bleistift mit samt Papier und Brett in einer Hand und erhob sich. „Zieh dich an. Es wird Zeit für das Mittagessen.“

Anthony gab einen gespielt schmollenden Protest von sich, warf aber die Decke auf und schwang die Beine über die Bettkante, um sich lustvoll zu strecken.

Beim Essen später war er frisch geduscht und vollständig angekleidet. Auf sein Markenzeichen, einen leichten Schal um den Hals, konnte und wollte Anthony nicht verzichten. 

„Bitte, ich hoffe, es ist keine Leber. Etwas von dir zu verschmähen ist ein Frevel, aber der Geschmack sagt mir nicht zu“, ließ er sich aus, nachdem Hannibal die Hauptspeise angekündigt hatte.

„Leber kann mit Schadstoffen belastet sein.“

„Bei der kurzen Lebensspanne der Schlachttiere wohl kaum.“

„Nicht bei diesem.“ Hannibal nahm die leeren Teller der Vorspeise und stellte sie beiseite. Dann lüftete er das warm gehaltene Geheimnis unter der Essensglocke und servierte ihm das zu einem Augenschmaus angerichtete Essen. „Herz in Cassis-Sauce mit Mohn-Nudeln.“

Anthony blickte begeistert von seinem Teller auf zu Hannibal, der sich beim Anrichten wieder selbst übertroffen hatte. Er schwieg, da der Maestro noch nicht fertig und es barsch war, ihn jetzt zu unterbrechen.

„Herz gehört zu den schmackhaftesten Innereien. Es besteht überwiegend aus besonderem, dunklen Muskelfleisch, das den Muskeln des Bewegungsapparates mehr ähnelt als der glatten Muskulatur innerer Organe. Geschmacklich erinnert es an Wild. Frühere Völker aßen Rinderherzen, da sie glaubten, dass sich die Kraft des Tieres dabei auf sie übertrage. Heute bietet sich dir diese einzigartige Gelegenheit, wenn man bedenkt, wessen Herz wir vor uns haben.“

„Wessen… Herz?“, fragte Anthony stockend und zog reizend irritiert eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Dr. Fell hat es nur teilweise nach Florenz geschafft.“

Anthonys Augen weiteten sich. Er sah auf seinen Teller herab, auf dem man eindeutig das aufgeschnittene, gebratene Hohlorgan erkennen konnte.

„Die Buttermilchbeize ist sehr milde und macht das Herz wesentlich zarter. Die Kunst des Beizens findet heute selten Anwendung. Früher wurde Fleisch häufig in Beize eingelegt, um es einige Tage aufzubewahren oder zarter zu machen. Heute steht die geschmackliche Verfeinerung im Vordergrund.“

„Das ist…“ Zum ersten Mal fehlten Anthony die Worte.

„Das Verspeisen des Herzens ist ein mächtiges Bild.“ Hannibal wartete begierig auf seine weiteren Reaktionen. „Ich biete dir die Möglichkeit, ihn dir einzuverleiben. Das ist es doch, was du willst.“

„Ich… Scheiße!“ Anthony stieß einen lauten Lacher aus. Er schüttelte sich ungläubig. Hannibal hatte ihn durchschaut. Der Poet war nicht über ihn hinweg. Seine selbstgefällige, snobistische Attitüde und seine bösartige, scharfe Zunge waren Symptome eines verschmähten Herzens. Der Professor mit dem Lehrassistenten. Anthony war in die Falle getappt. Hoffnungslos, wie er manchmal war. Er war immer noch so wütend, so rachedurstig.

Anthony blickte Hannibal in die blauen Augen, die ihn misstrauisch beäugten. Das war die Probe aufs Exempel. Dann nahm er das Besteck auf, schnitt ein kleines Stückchen Herz ab und hob es, an den Zinken der Gabel aufgespießt, hoch. Mit Herzpochen führte er das Fleisch mit einem Hauch Sauce an seine Lippen.

Ihre Blicke trafen sich wieder. Anthony sah, wie seine Augen sich verdunkelten, fast wie bei einem Hai, oder einem Reptil. Dort lauerte das grässliche, schaurige Monster. Anthony sah seine Boshaftigkeit. Er sah das Geschenk, das Hannibal ihm gemacht hatte und es gefiel ihm. 

In einer Mischung aus Erregung und Schrecken nahm er das Stück von Romans Herzen zwischen die Lippen und biss zu, während seine Augen Hannibals Regungen beobachteten. Spannung hing wie flirrende Sommerhitze in der Luft. Er kaute, ließ sich Zeit, eine Antwort zu finden, bevor er hinunterschluckte.

„Wahrlich eine einzigartige Gelegenheit.“ Anthony nahm sein Weinglas und hielt hoch.

Hannibal erlaubte sich ein schmales Lächeln. „Ich bin erleichtert, dass du deine Sprache wiedergefunden hast.“ Er hob ebenfalls sein Glas zum Prost, dann nahmen beide einen Schluck.

„Den Schüchternen zu spielen ist nicht meine Art.“

„Nicht im Geringsten“, bestätigte Hannibal schmunzelnd. Er schien außerordentlich zufrieden.

Es war an der Zeit, Hannibal ein wenig auf den Zahn zu fühlen. Die prunkvolle, eloquente Fassade konnte täuschen wie fesseln. Sie hatte bisher nicht den geringsten Makel aufgewiesen. Anthony versuchte, sich keinen Illusionen hinzugeben, Hannibal zu sehen, wie er wirklich war. Aber heute hatte er ihn in ein Geheimnis eingeweiht. Nun bot sich die Gelegenheit, entwaffnend direkt zu sein.

„Romans Herz auf dem Silbertablett – Ruhe in Häppchen… Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass ich das einmal über Roman Fell sagen kann, aber der Mann hat Geschmack.“ Anthony wirkte trotz seines Scherzes fast feierlich. „Das ist es also, was du tust. Hurensöhne und -töchter in Delikatessen verwandeln. Mehr als nur Roman Fell.“ 

Er hatte gewusst, dass Hannibal ihn ermordet hatte. Das Essen der Organe war neu. Die gut gefüllte Eistruhe und die ganzen Innereien, die er ihm inzwischen köstlich zubereitet serviert hatte, ließen keine andere Schlussfolgerung zu, dass es mehr Tote gab. Anthony war ein wenig schockiert, aber es mutete an, als hätte Hannibal ihn auf subtile Art auf dieses Essen vorbereitet. Es erleichterte einiges, dass er ihn bereits für einen Mörder hielt.

„Beunruhigt dich das?“, fragte Hannibal ganz der Therapeut.

„Sollte es?“, antwortete Anthony kokett mit einer Gegenfrage.

„Konfrontiert mit dem Tod verspüren Menschen gewöhnlich Angst und Panik.“

„Gewöhnliche Menschen. Ich wäre nicht hier, wenn ich gewöhnlich wollte.“ Anthony schnitt sich ein weiteres Stück Herz heraus und aß es mit schmackhafter Sauce, ohne Hannibal dabei aus den Augen zu lassen. Vielleicht war es tatsächlich sein Herz, vielleicht nicht. Das Geste zählte. 

„Du bist kein Mann, der im Affekt tötet, nehme ich an. Bist du zornig? Jemals?“, fragte Anthony kalkuliert.

Hannibal hielt inne. „Wenn ich es mir erlaube.“

„Aber es muss doch etwas geben, dass dich aus der Ruhe bringt. Etwas… oder jemand.“

Hannibal trank in aller Seelenruhe Wein. „Manchmal fallen Dinge durchs Raster. Mit unvorhersehbaren Folgen.“

„Das ist dein Geschäft. Der Motivationen der Menschen zu ergründen. Ich denke, du kennst meine.“

„Jeder, der dir zuhört, kennt deinen Ansporn, Roman von Cambridge über Paris bis nach Florenz zu verfolgen“, bemerkte Hannibal, während er das erste Mal Herz verzehrte. Das Lauern war ruhiger Unterhaltung gewichen.

„Es ist offensichtlich, dass ich einen Geschmack für gefährlich intellektuelle Männer habe“, neckte Anthony. Für einen intelligenten Mann konnte er verdammt dumm sein. Übermütig lehnte er sich abermals weit aus dem Fenster und fragte Hannibal nach seinem Aufenthalt, seiner Flucht nach Florenz. „Apropos – was bringt dich nach Italien? Mit einer falschen Identität?“

Hannibal tupfte sich mit einer Stoffserviette den Mund ab. Er befand sich plötzlich in der Position des zu therapierenden Patienten, der mit Fragen langsam entblättert wurde. Sein Blick schwankte zwischen Wohlwollen und Missbilligung. „Iss, ehe es kalt wird.“

„Du willst es mir nicht erzählen?“

„Jemand ist durch das Raster gefallen. Mit unvorhersehbaren Folgen.“

Hannibal gab sich mit der Verkörperung Wills, die Will hätte sein können, wenn er mit ihm und Abigail nach Europa gekommen wäre, zufrieden. Unter Umständen würde er ihm von Will erzählen. Ihm sagen, dass er ihn betrogen, ihn verletzt hatte. Dass er Will alles verziehen hätte, wäre er ihm gegenüber ins Reine gekommen, aber dieser weiter gelogen hatte.


	3. Nicht gegessen

Anthony stromerte durch die Uffizien, während Hannibal alte Kunstwerke von Botticelli mit Stift und Papier einfing. Die Präzision eines spitzen Bleistifts entsprach am ehesten seinem Sinn für Detailliebe. Stück für Stück fand sich Florenz in Hannibals Zeichnungen und seinem Gedächtnis wider.

Wenn er nicht den Dr. Fell gab, kochte, komponierte er am Klavier oder zeigte Anthony Florenz. Mutig hatte dieser sich bei einem Spaziergang bei ihm eingehakt und tat es seitdem immer, wenn sie lebendige Geschichte in der historischen Altstadt einatmeten, unterbrochen von Hannibals Zeichnungsphasen. Die Unterhaltung hielt sich bei ihren Stopps in Grenzen, also Anthony genoss zumeist Kaffee und italienisches Gebäck oder die frühlingshaften Sonnenstrahlen. Inspiriert durch Hannibal hatte er selbst mehr geschrieben als in den letzten drei Jahren.

Entgegen seiner Erwartung involvierte ihn Hannibal nicht in einen Mord, was ihn zu einem gewissen Grad erleichterte. Hannibal wollte in Florenz unentdeckt bleiben. Mit seiner gut bestückten Kühltruhe hatte er für eine Weile ausgesorgt. 

Anthony stellte fest, dass das Essen von Menschen Hannibal sexuell nicht erregte. Das Essen hatte eine eigene Sinnlichkeit, die Hannibal zelebrierte. Dr. Fells Herz zu essen war eine besondere Genugtuung gewesen. Anthony war ein wenig unwohl bei dem Gedanken, dass auch andere Menschen den Weg auf seinen Essteller gefunden hatten; andererseits hatte er sie weder persönlich gekannt noch gesehen. Fleisch war Fleisch – und Hannibals Menüs waren einfach deliziös.

Wenn die Statuen der nackten, griechischen Ringkämpfer ihren Reiz verloren, schlenderte Anthony zurück zu Botticellis Primavera. Die Antwort auf die Frage, wer Hannibal aus dem Konzept bringen konnte, sollte er schneller bekommen, als ihm lieb war. 

Er stockte, als er sah, dass Hannibal auf der gepolsterten Bank vor dem Gemälde nicht allein war. Neben ihm saß ein Mann, der ihm bekannt vorkam, bis er das Gesicht aus Hannibals Bleistiftzeichnungen erkannte. Die beiden unterhielten sich angeregt und tauschten Blicke aus. Beim langsamen Näherkommen hörte er sie Englisch, kein Italienisch sprechen.

„Hocherfreut“, grüßte Anthony, stellte sich hinter Hannibal und legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter, um deutlich zu machen, mit wem dieser hier war. Will schaute überrascht auf und blickte von der Hand zu Hannibal zurück zum Poeten, der sich mit Namen vorstellte. „Sie müssen Zephyrus sein.“

Will zog irritiert die Augenbrauen hoch. Lebendig und in Farbe sah der Unbekannte, an dem Hannibal einen Narren gefressen hatte, noch besser aus. Besonders gut stand ihm der Drei-Tage-Bart, befand Dimmond. Er blickte auf Botticellis Malerei, auf der Zephyrus im Begriff war, die Nymphe Chloris zu entführen und zu seiner zu machen. „Ich hoffe, Sie sind nicht hier, um mir Hannibal zu entreißen“, scherzte Anthony und lächelte Zähne zeigend.

„Will Graham.“

Anthony nahm seine ausgestreckte Hand. „Jetzt hat das ansehnliche Gesicht einen Namen.“

Hannibal drehte sich seitlich, sodass auch er Anthony im Blick hatte. „Das vordergründige Motiv zwischen Zephyrus und Chloris mag ihre gewaltsame Verschleppung sein, doch es geht es um die Verwandlung, die Wiedergeburt. Chloris wird zur Göttin Flora – man sieht bereits die ersten Blumenranken aus ihrem Mund wachsen.“

„Zephyrus hat sie zu dieser Wandlung gezwungen. Chloris hat sich ihr Schicksal nicht selbst ausgesucht“, widersprach Will und wandte sich dabei an seinen ehemaligen Psychiater.

Anthony spürte die Spannung zwischen ihnen. Hannibal hatte Will gegen seinen Willen transformieren, ihn auf seinen Geschmack bringen wollen. Er war nicht unwillig, wenn man seine Körpersprache richtig deutete, aber er war schwer zu kriegen. Anthony dagegen hatte devot jeden Knochen aufgenommen, den Hannibal ihm zugeworfen hatte.

„Chloris ist zu Flora, zu etwas Größerem geworden, als sie vorher war“, erwiderte Hannibal.

„Sie bleibt eine Leidtragende, weil sie nicht selbst entschieden hat.“

„Fantasie ist ein interessanter Brandbeschleuniger“, warf Anthony geflissentlich ein. Er war sich nicht sicher, zu was Hannibal ihn machen wollte, aber ohne Täterschaft würde es nicht einhergehen. Der Poet hatte sich bereits der Mitwisserschaft schuldig gemacht – was ihm nicht sonderlich schwer gefallen war. Ein anderer Mann, als er es war, hätte verstanden, wogegen sich Will zur Wehr setzte. Sich Hannibal zu fügen bedeutete für den FBI-Profiler, jeglichen Schutzwall vor einer Abhängigkeit von Hannibal einzureißen.

Abgelenkt sah Will zu dem Dichter auf, als hätte er vergessen, dass er noch dort war.

„Höchstwahrscheinlich hatte Chloris auch Einfluss auf Zephyrus“, nahm Anthony das Thema auf und gab sich mit einem leichten Schulterzucken gespielt ahnungslos. Er fühlte den Stich der Eifersucht. Es gab eine Verbindung zwischen Hannibal und Will, die er nicht im Stande sein würde zu entzweien. „Irgendwie muss der Gott des Westwindes auf die Nymphe aufmerksam geworden sein. Chloris hat Eindruck auf ihn gemacht. Bei Botticelli verwandelt sie sich bereits. Als Göttin wird sie einem Gott etwas entgegenzusetzen gehabt haben.“

Will starrte ihn an. Er verstand, warum Hannibal Dimmond mochte. Er war gutaussehend, charmant und einigermaßen intelligent. Gewiss genug um Hannibals Aufmerksamkeit zu halten – für eine Weile.

„Faszinierende Betrachtung.“ Hannibal blickte zu Anthony, fast ein wenig stolz wie ein Mentor gegenüber seinem besten Schüler. „Einige Kunstformen sind wohl doch nicht weit voneinander entfernt.“

Anthony nahm das Kompliment mit einem wohlwollenden Lächeln.

„An der gewalttätigen Entführung Chloris' ändert ihre Wehrhaftigkeit nicht das Geringste“, antwortete Will überzeugt. Mit seinen strahlend blauen Augen könnte er jeden zum Scrabble spielen bewegen.

„Kunst ist nicht, was du siehst, sondern was du andere sehen lässt“, zitierte Anthony Edgar Degas, „In vielen Erzählungen ist die hübsche Flora primär die glückliche Frühlingsbotin und Gemahlin des Zephyrus, mit dem sie drei Kinder hat.“

„Anthony – ich darf doch Anthony sagen – es geht hier nicht um irgendeine...“, belehrte Will ihn, „... irgendeine Interpretation. Es geht um Botticelli.“ Sowohl ihm als auch Hannibal war klar, dass es um mehr als Primavera ging. In Hannibals Version von Botticellis Kunstwerk war Will der Ent- und/oder Verführer Zephyrus und Hannibals falsche Frau war Chloris. Ob die Konstellation Wunsch oder Wirklichkeit war, konnte Anthony nicht beurteilen.

„Sieh an! Ich bin lieber ein Freund Caravaggios. Sollen wir gehen?“, fragte der Poet an Hannibal gewandt.

Hannibals Zögern war sichtbar. Er wollte Will noch nicht verlassen, aber er wollte ihn auch nicht töten. Er studierte Will, bevor er sagte: „Es hätte mir gefallen, dir Florenz zu zeigen, Will.“

„Mir auch, Hannibal.“

Hannibal erhob sich und ging in Begleitung Anthonys zur Garderobe. Er schlüpfte in seinen Mantel und machte höflichen Smalltalk mit dem Garderobiere, während Anthony mit seinem Smartphone nach Will Graham suchte. Er wurde schnell fündig: Forensik lehrender FBI-Profiler. Als er dazu Hannibals Vornamen, den er ihn immerhin verraten hatte, eingab, stieß er auf Freddie Lounds Website.

„Murder Husbands. Eine Romanze am Arbeitsplatz“, witzelte Anthony laut, als sie nach draußen in den Hof kamen. Er brannte vor Neugierde – und war auch ein wenig stolz, dass er es geschafft hatte, Hannibal von seinem mörderischen Ehemann wegzulocken, dennoch sah er seine Zeit in Italien zu einem Ende kommen.

Will Grahams Erscheinen und das gute, alte Internet hatten ein paar Rätsel um Hannibal gelüftet, doch Anthony fühlte, dass er nur an der Oberfläche kratzte. Er hatte noch nie gesehen, wie dieser wütend wurde oder Emotionen zeigte. Wut, Angst, Glück oder Rührung zu demonstrieren bedeutete für ihn eine Schwäche, einen Verlust der Beherrschung – und Hannibal verlor nie die Beherrschung. Er gewährte Anthony nur ausnahmsweise flüchtige Einblicke.

Anthony wusste, dass Will etwas Besonderes war. Was sie trotz ihrer Verbundenheit auseinander gebracht hatte – abgesehen von Zeter, Mordio und Kannibalismus – war ihm schleierhaft. Hannibals Bemerkung über „durchs Raster fallen“ kam ihm in den Sinn.

„Für einen Profiler ist er ganz schnuckelig“, stieß Anthony das Gespräch erneut an, da Hannibal bei Murder Husbands nicht angebissen hatte.

„Ein ästhetische Vergnügen.“ Hannibal gab sich mit ruhiger Stimme enigmatisch.

Der Himmel hatte sich zugezogen. Graue Wolken türmten sich über dem Innenhof und veranlassten die beiden zwischen den schlanken Säulen hindurch den schmalen, überdachten Gehweg zu nehmen. Ein paar Tropfen erwischten sie dennoch.

„Mehr als das.“ Anthony blieb stehen, um seinen Schal höher in den Nacken zu schieben. Wind kam auf, aber an der Hauswand waren sie relativ geschützt. Die Jahreszeit war nach dem Wetter zu urteilen nicht die schönste, doch die Einheimischen hatten Florenz großteils noch für sich. „Will schien verärgert. Weil du ihm die Rolle der Chloris zugedacht hast.“

„Ich habe Will seine Möglichkeiten, seinen Weg aufgezeigt.“ Hannibal war ebenfalls stehen geblieben und stellte den Kragen seines Mantels auf. „Will ist einzigartig. Seine pure Empathie ermöglicht es ihm, sich in alles hineinzuversetzen.“

Es klang fast ein wenig schwärmerisch. Der unerfindliche Hannibal mutete plötzlich nicht mehr so mysteriös an. Er wirkte auf Anthony wie jemand, der verliebt war. 

„Was hat er getan?“ Der Dichter berührte ihn am Oberarm. Hannibals Gefühlswelt mochte nicht mit jedermann vergleichbar sein, aber es stand außer Frage, dass er Emotionen erfuhr. Wider besserem Wissen war Anthony ein klitzeskleines Bisschen entflammt für ihn. Nicht wie die Sache mit Roman Fell. Nicht im Geringsten. Schon in Paris war Hannibal in seiner Lederjacke inmitten der feinen Gesellschaft verlockend gewesen.

Hannibals blauen Augen musterten ihn aufmerksam. „Ich habe ihm die Chance gegeben, ins Reine zu kommen. Alles wird verziehen.“ 

Freddie Lounds' Parfüm an Will hatte wie Verrat gerochen. Ihre Ziehtochter Abigail musste sterben, weil Wills mit Jacob Hobbs angefangene Reise nicht von jenem beendet werden wollte. Hannibal hatte ihm ein seltenes Geschenk gemacht: Ein neues, ungehemmtes Leben (mit Hannibal), das Will ablehnte.

„Mir scheint, dem Wunden lecken wurde noch nicht genüge getan“, erwiderte Anthony. Er legte seine Hand an Hannibals Wange. Es war seltsam trostlos und traurig, ihn so zu sehen. Anthony fühlte mit ihm, weil ungeachtet was für ein Monster Hannibal war, konnte er nachempfinden, wie der Verlust dieser Beziehung für ihn gewesen sein musste.

Ohne nachzudenken küsste Anthony ihn langsam. Fast zärtlich bewegte er seine Lippen gegen Hannibals, der alles aufnahm: bewusst, einfühlsam und sinnlich. Anthonys Kuss sagte ihm, dass er geschätzt wurde, bis er sanft endete und sich in eine Umarmung wandelte. 

Hannibal sog seinen Geruch ein. Bald würde er nur noch ein Erinnerung in seinem Gedächtnis sein. Diese Tatsache machte Anthony erhaben und zugleich kummervoll.

Wie das Schicksal so wollte, wurde ihre intime Zweisamkeit durch einen Spaziergänger gestört.

„Dottore Fell und sein Lehrassistent“, bemerkte Professor Sogliato aus dem Studiolo scharf und abfällig. Die Regennässe ließ ihn wie einen armen Tropf aussehen. „Kein Wunder, dass die hinreißende Lydia Fell aus Florenz geflohen ist.“

„Professor Sogliato! Es ist wie immer eine Freude.“ Hannibal funkelte ihn überlegen an. Er war ihm seit jeher ein Dorn im Auge wie umgekehrt. Trotz falscher Identität war Hannibal in der Lage, einen herausragenden Kurator zu mimen, den Sogliato missbilligte.

„Ich hätte es wissen müssen. Sie waren zu... exzentrisch für diese Position“, meinte Sogliato.

„Warum kommen Sie nicht zum Abendessen? Und wir besprechen dort alles Weitere“, schlug Hannibal schlichtend vor. Einen Moment überlegte er, zu behaupten, Lydia würde auch dort sein, aber war es ihm einerlei zu lügen. Der Sand war fast komplett durch die schmale Taille nach unten durchgelaufen. Versteck spielen waren zweitrangig, nun ging es nur noch darum, Sogliato zu Hannibals Bedingungen von der Bühne zu geleiten.

Und sich auf ein Wiedersehen mit Will vorzubereiten.

„Bilden Sie sich nicht zu viel auf Ihre angeblich herausragenden Kochkünste ein“, meinte Sogliato und akzeptierte die Einladung, bevor er sich auf den Weg machte.

„Was für ein Arschloch“, kommentierte Anthony dessen Abgang.


	4. Haute Cuisine

„Wirst du ihn wiedersehen? Ist er in Florenz?“ Anthony trank von seinem Champagner. Beim ersten hastigen Trinken war er so schnell gewesen, dass er das Prickeln der Kohlensäure in seiner Nase spürte. Seit ihm Hannibal eröffnet hatte, dass dieser Professor Sogliato heute Abend töten wollte, hielt er sich förmlich an seinem Glas fest.

Anthony sah dabei zu, wie Hannibal die Vorbereitungen für das abendliche Menü traf. Ihm wurden stets nur Hilfsaufgaben zugeteilt, die selbst er verderben konnte. Hannibal hatte sehr genaue Vorstellungen, wie alles auszusehen hatte. „Was hat er gesagt?“

„Weder Rage und Frustration noch Vergebung sollen Will vom Denken abhalten“, erwiderte Hannibal rätselhaft.

„Ergo, er ist genauso verwirrt wie ich!“ Anthony nahm einen weiteren Schluck von seinem Glas, bevor er es abstellte und sich daran machte, die Petersilie zu zerkleinern.

Hannibal blickte von seiner Arbeit für den Nachtisch auf. Er wirkte amüsiert.

„Will wird mich finden.“

„Wieder“, fügte Anthony hinzu. Hannibal monierte seine Schneidetechnik. Er zeigte mit der langen Klinge seines Messers auf die unregelmäßig zerstückelten Kräuter.

Hannibal hatte ihn vor die Wahl gestellt: Beobachten oder beteiligen. Anthony hatte ehrlich geantwortet, er wisse es nicht.

Zweifellos wollte Anthony ihm gefallen. Seine Skrupel waren mit dem Verspeisen des Herzens weiter gefallen, als er je für möglich geglaubt hatte. Hannibal kochte einfach zu meisterhaft, um Nein zu sagen. Solange Anthony sein Fleisch nicht selbst erlegen und schlachten musste, war alles bestens. Er wollte sein Essen, wie wohl die meisten Menschen, nicht mit Namen kennen. Doppelmoral war Anthony nicht fremd, aber zumeist hielt er lieber anderen beißend den Spiegel vor.

Die meisten aßen allerdings auch kein Menschenfleisch.

„Wohl dem, dessen Übertretung vergehen, dem Sünde zugedeckt ist“, sagte Hannibal.

„Wenn ich eins nicht bin, dann bibelfest. Vergebung soll einer der höchsten Werte sein“, kommentierte Anthony.

„Will vergibt wie Gott vergibt.“

„Wie vergibt Gott?“

„Seine Ergötzung kommt sehr oft vor dem Vergeben.“ Hannibal leitete ihn an, wie er die Marinade anfertigen konnte.

„Für mich hört es sich an, als könntet ihr nicht, aber auch nicht ohne einander.“ Anthony suchte sich die Zutaten zusammen und mischte sie in einer Schale an. 

Er war überzeugt, dass Sex einer seiner Vorteile war. Will war heterosexuell, doch es gab etwas zwischen ihm und Hannibal, was ein Sixpack Bier womöglich zu mehr machen könnte.

„Will Graham ist ein herausragender Ermittler, fängt jeden mordlustigen Sonderling, den man ihm vorsetzt.“ Anthony war auf Freddie Lounds' Website fündig geworden. Der FBI-Agent lag irgendwo im autistischen Spektrum und verfügte über eine einzigartige Empathie, von der Hannibal geschwärmt hatte. „Bei seinem Beruf – oder seiner Berufung – hat er höchstwahrscheinlich ein ... intrinsisches Verständnis für den Akt des Tötens. Er ist nicht nur überdurchschnittlich ansehnlich, sondern auch überdurchschnittlich intelligent. Wie lange hat Will gebraucht, um dir auf die Schliche zu kommen? Oder hat er den Baum vor lauter Bäumen nicht gesehen?“

„Will hat sich täuschen lassen. Eine Enzephalitis hat seine Sinne eingeschränkt.“ Hannibal ging zum Kühlschrank, wo er das Dessert kaltstellte, und wandte ihm damit den Rücken zu. „Und dennoch hat er wiederholt seinen scharfen Verstand bewiesen.“

Anthony schwieg gedankenverloren.

Will sah Hannibal. Er sah ihn für den, der er wirklich war. Er kannte den Mörder und hasste ihn nicht. Dafür war die Begegnung im Museum viel zu gesittet abgelaufen.

Hannibal war sehr einnehmend. Charmant zu seinen Gästen. Mit ausgefallenen Kreationen und erlesenen Weinen. Seine Darbietungen gespickt mit feiner Ironie. Er wählte die Menschen, mit denen er sich umgab, sorgfältig aus. Hannibal führte und manipulierte.

Dessen war sich Anthony bewusst. Hannibal ließ ihm die Wahl, sich bei dem Mord an Professor Sogliato mitzumachen, aber das war – wenn es nach Dante ging – nur ein Höllenkreis von vielen.

Anthony glaubte, das Erblühen des Bösen nicht zu fürchten. Das echte Böse war viel banaler, die Summe der alltäglichen Grausamkeiten, die Menschen einander antaten. Im Grunde ist jeder Mensch zu allem fähig. Anthony glaubte, dass er zum Töten fähig war, wenn es darauf ankam. Er hatte unter anderem dem echten Roman Fell den Tod gewünscht. 

Professor Sogliato war kein netter Mann. Er hatte nur auf eine Gelegenheit gewartet, Doktor Fell auszubooten. 

Ob Anthony tatsächlich jemanden umbringen wollte, war eine gänzlich andere Frage. Unter Vergnügen verstand er jedenfalls andere Dinge.

Als sich Hannibal wieder zu ihm umwandte, musterte ihn dieser genau, bevor er sagte: „Sei so gut und geh dich jetzt frisch machen. Danach kannst du den Tisch vorbereiten.“

„Zu Befehl.“ Anthony lächelte gestellt und salutierte. Er war mit leichtem Gepäck nach Florenz geflogen. Plötzlich sah er Bedelia vor sich, wie sie mit einer eilig gepackten Tasche zur Tür hinaus floh. Anthony sah sich einem gleichen Schicksal gegenüber. Bedelia war ein Substitut gewesen, wie er es war. Nur kam er ein wenig näher an Will heran.

Nach dem Duschen und Ankleiden deckte Anthony den Tisch für drei Personen. Er nutzte den Schallplattenspieler, um sich mit leiser Klassik ein wenig zu unterhalten. Kurz bevor er fertig war, stieß Hannibal zu ihm.

„Bin gleich soweit.“ Anthony schaute nur kurz auf, dann rückte er die letzten Gläser zurecht.

Im perfekt sitzenden Dreireiher machte Hannibal eine eindrucksvolle Statur – als könnte er kein Wässerchen trüben.

„Du siehst superb aus“, kommentierte Anthony.

„Das Kompliment kann ich zurückgeben.“

Anthony hatte sich den kurzen Bart abrasiert und wirkte, trotz der aristokratisch angegrauten Schläfen um einige Jahre jünger. Auf den dünnen Schal hatte er auch dieses Mal zum Anzug nicht verzichtet. „Ich sehe appetitlich aus, ich weiß. Aber hoffentlich nicht zu appetitlich.“ Es sollte wie ein Scherz klingen, aber Hannibal hörte die nervöse Frage dahinter.

„Wenn ich dich jetzt noch nicht verspeist habe, kannst du dich sicher schätzen“, beruhigte Hannibal. „Ich halte meine Versprechen.“

„Gut zu wissen.“ Anthony grinste keck, selbstgerecht wie ein Priester. Er nutzte die Gunst der Stunde und forderte Hannibal zum Tanz auf. Die Musik war nicht perfekt, aber er brauchte eine andere Atmosphäre, auf die er sich einlassen konnte.

Hannibal hatte die Fähigkeit, ihn augenblicklich in seinen Orbit zu ziehen. 

Der nahm Anthonys Hand mit seiner Rechten, legte die andere auf seinen Rücken und zog ihn näher. Hannibal führte. Anthony gefiel der unbefangene Mann, der Spaß an der Sache hatte. Er war kompromisslos faszinierend. Sie machten ein paar Schritte, keine großen Bewegungen, wie der letzte Tanz im Morgengrauen, bevor man erledigt, aber befriedigt langsam nach Hause strebte.

„Hast du je daran gedacht, jemand zu töten?“, fragte Hannibal redselig.

„Oh ja. Wer nicht?“ Anthony lachte. „Zwischen Vorstellungskraft und Realität gibt es einen himmelweiten Unterschied.“

„Es ist unwiderstehlich.“ Hannibal lächelte anziehend. Er hatte diese leise, kehlige Stimme, auf die Anthonys Körper bestürzend einverstanden reagierte.

Anthony musterte ihn voyeuristisch. Ab einem bestimmten Punkt in Florenz war ihm bewusst gewesen, dass er es mit einem Mörder zu tun hatte. „Meine Fantasie endet in der Wirklichkeit mit dem Arm verdreht auf dem Rücken.“

„Planung ist das Entscheidende.“

„Und entfesselte Gewalt“, fügte Anthony an.

„Willenskraft“, widersprach Hannibal.

Der Tanz war schnell vorbei.

Hannibal verabschiedete sich in die Küche, bis ihr Gast eintraf.

Wenig später saß Professor Sogliato am Kopfende des Tisches und genoss Hannibals Menü trotz seiner Schmähungen. Das Pochen in Anthonys Herz war zurück. Er hielt sich aufs Neue an seinem Getränk fest. Selbst seine sexuellen Zweideutigkeiten blieben ihm während des Essens im Halse stecken. Hannibal hingegen machte unbewegt Konversation mit seinem Kontrahenten.

Gewissermaßen unter Laborbedingungen durfte sich Anthony, wenn er denn wollte, heute Abend an Hannibals Treiben beteiligen und den Professor töten. Unsympathisch genug war der Mann allemal.

Professor Sogliato ließ sich über ihre Dreiecksbeziehung aus und spielte immer wieder auf die arme Lydia Fell alias Bedelia an. Er empfahl Hannibal, freiwillig seinen Position aufzugeben, sonst drohte er mit dem Waschen schmutziger Wäsche. Irgendwann reichte es Anthony. Mordpläne ließen ihm die Knie schlottern, aber einem verbalen Duell fühlte er sich jederzeit gewachsen.

„Wie sieht es eigentlich mir Ihrem Intimleben aus, Herr Professor?“, fragte Anthony spöttelnd nach, „Ihre Dame sieht mir nicht danach aus, für einen Blowjob auf die Knie zu gehen.“

Hannibal hielt sich zurück, auch wenn er manchmal, wie jetzt, nicht glücklich mit Anthonys Vulgarität war.

Dimmond bot ihm fast alles, was er an Will suchte. Er war ein guter Gefährte. Kultiviert und ausreichend geistreich für angeregte Unterhaltungen. Jemand, mit dem man Kannibalen-Witze, die sozusagen Insiderwitze waren, austauschen konnte. Anthony war gerade so überheblich und neugierig, sich Hannibals Sonderbarkeit bewusst, um nicht in Ungnade zu fallen. Der Poet verfügte selbst über eine gewisse Verruchtheit, die ihn Hannibal verstehen ließ.

Dem Engländer fehlte allerdings die gequälte Tiefgründigkeit. Es gab nur eine Person, die ihm wirklich ebenbürtig war.

„Anthony, es ist sehr unhöflich, unseren Gast solch intime Fragen zu stellen“, sagte Hannibal. Aus dem Augenwinkel sah er, wie sich Professor Sogliato, der bis eben pikiert ausgesehen hatte, seinen Oberkörper straffte und den Flegel von oben herab taxierte. „Vieles, was bei Tisch geschmacklos ist, ist im Bett eine Würze. Und umgekehrt.“ Der amüsierte Unterton war nicht zu überhören.

Hannibal erhob sich, nahm die Champagnerflasche auf und schenkte nach.

Anthony schürzte neckend die Lippen und tauschte mit Hannibal einen verschwörerischen Blick. „Was soll ich sagen: schuldig.“

Sogliato empörte sich, wollte widersprechen. Er wurde mitten im Satz unterbrochen. Hannibal stieß das Tranchiermesser in Sogliatos Schläfe und brachte ihn damit – temporär – zum Verstummen.

Erschreckt zuckte Anthony zurück. Sein Stuhl kippelte durch die Wucht. Reflexhaft hielt er sich an der Tischkante fest. Während sein Stuhl fiel und laut dem Boden aufschlug, kam Anthony knapp zum Stehen. Sein Puls raste wie wild.

Professor Sogliato plapperte unzusammenhanglos. Seine Augenlider zuckten, seine Glieder zappelten.

„Fuck! War… war das so geplant?“

„Das kann man vermutlich als impulsiv bezeichnen“, erwiderte Hannibal trocken. Er machte den Zuckungen und dem Brabbeln ein Ende, indem er das schlanke Messer herauszog und auf eine Stoffserviette legte. Blut floss aus der Schläfe wie ein rauschender Bach und färbte den weißen Hemdkragen rot.

Anthony war dabei. Hatte geglaubt, dabei zu sein. Das war das Problem. Wie jedes Mal, wenn er das Hotelzimmer nach Dr. Fell, wund und verbraucht, verlassen hatte, mit einer angenehmen Dumpfheit und nur ein wenig Selbsthass. Anthony war nicht der Typ, jemanden zu finden, der gut für ihn war. Das entsprach nicht seinem Durst nach Poesie, an der es ihm mangelte. 

Er kannte selten Gewissensbisse. Keine Schamesröte, noch Tabus. Hannibal machte es ihm leicht, verwandelte durch Kunst das Böse in Schönheit und gleichsam blühte es aus dem Bösen hervor.

Das Monströse war für Anthony nicht zu fassen gewesen. Er war zu nah dran, um die Kaltblütigkeit Hannibals zu erkennen. Jetzt sah er sie mit seinen eigenen Augen.

Das hier – Sogliatos Ende – war wie eine dieser Dokumentationen über das Elend und Leiden der Angora-Kaninchen. Nur noch schlimmer, weil direkt vor Anthonys Augen und Ohren.

Sogliato stürzte seitlich vom Stuhl und fiel ihm vor die Füße. Anthony machte instinktiv einen Schritt rückwärts. Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen, die ins Nichts starrten, blieb Sogliato liegen. Um seinen Kopf befleckte eine langsam größer werdende Blutlache den makellosen Fußboden.

Wenigstens war er nun still und bewegte sich nicht mehr.

„Ich hatte es mir…“, brachte Anthony mit einem winzigen Schulterzucken hervor, „... eleganter ausgemalt.“ Er riss seinen Blick von dem Toten los und sah zu Hannibal, der seine Reaktionen kühl katalogisierte. „Wie ein Chirurg. Mit Betäubung und scharfer Klinge.“

„Das gleicht mehr deinem geliebten Caravaggio.“ Hannibal ging um den Tisch und beäugte sein Werk. „Caravaggios Kompositionen sind dramatisch. Ein Meister von Licht und Schatten. Mit Armen, Dieben, Trinkern und Prostituierten als Modelle.“ 

„Ich hätte nur zu gerne die Chance gehabt, ihn kennenzulernen, aber wahrscheinlich würde ich irgendwo in einer schäbigen Gasse ermordet enden. Wie unser Professor hier.“ Anthony bewunderte sich, dass er immer noch ruhig klang. Er konnte seinen Blick kaum von Sogliato losreißen, obwohl dieser seinen Alptraum darstellte.

„Du wärest ein beispielloses Model für Caravaggio“, bestätigte Hannibal.

Anthony fuhr sich durch die Haare, die sich wieder in Form legten. „Ich kann das nicht. Das hier. Ich kann erstaunlich gut mit Kannibalismus umgehen, sofern es erlesen angerichtet ist, hervorragend schmeckt – und ich nichts mit der Fleischbeschaffung zu tun habe.“ 

„Der Nervenkitzel, etwas zu tun, von dem man weiß, dass es falsch ist…“

„Ich weiß! Ja!“ Anthony fuhr mit den Händen durch die Luft. Er machte einen Bogen um Sogliato. Seine Hand berührte Hannibal zaghaft am Arm. Seine Finger zitterten. Er sah Hannibal an. 

Der Geruch von Angst war überall der gleiche. 

Böses hatte eine Art, Menschen zu blenden. Anthony hatte einen Blick in den Abgrund geworfen. Einen, der er sich nicht schönreden konnte. Hannibal war einerseits enttäuscht, andererseits gelöst. Tatsächlich war ihre Affäre von Anfang an mit einem Haltbarkeitsdatum versehen gewesen.

„Nach einem guten Essen ist man bereit jedem zu verzeihen, selbst den eigenen Verwandten“, zitierte Hannibal Oscar Wilde mit einem schmalen Lächeln.


	5. Les Fleurs du Mal

„Hast du gedroht, den unhöflichen Anthony zu verspeisen? Oder warum hat er das Weite gesucht?“ Will saß in einem Sessel in einer dunklen Ecke im Schlafzimmer. Beide Arme lagen jeweils auf der Armlehne, beide Hände mit schwarzen Lederhandschuhen versehen, wobei er in der rechten eine Pistole hielt.

„Schön, dass du deinen Weg zu mir gefunden hast, Will.“ Hannibal war kurz hinter der Tür stehen geblieben. Er legte den Zeichenblock, den mitgebracht hatte, auf der Kommode ab. Der Dreiteiler vom Abendessen war passé, stattdessen waren die Ärmel seines Hemdes von der Arbeit aufgekrempelt. „Bist du gekommen, um mich schlussendlich zu töten?“

Will erhob sich bedächtig von seinem Lauerposten und schritt um das Bett herum zu ihm. „Kennst du die Gerüchte, die ständig über meine Person zirkulieren?“, fragte er, ohne jedoch auf eine Antwort zu warten, „Sie sagen, ich sei genauso schlimm wie die Kriminellen, die ich jage. Sie sagen, ich wäre verrückt.“

„Ich würde dich verteidigen. Ihnen sagen, sie seien verrückt, nicht auf deinen Fähigkeiten zu vertrauen.“ Hannibal sah ihn unverwandt an. „Wir waren ein brillantes, vertrautes Ermittlerteam.“

„Verblendet!“, schnaubte Will. Die Verärgerung zeigte sich auf seinem Gesicht. „Du hast bei meinem wachsenden Kontrollverlust zugesehen. Ich war ein schlafwandelndes Wrack, ein Versuchskaninchen. Du wolltest einen Keil zwischen Jack und mich treiben. Du hast mich manipuliert statt mir zu helfen. Du hast nicht nur einen Patienten verraten, sondern einen Freund.“ In Wills Augen spiegelte sich seine Verletzung und Wut wider.

„Du bist mein Freund, Will“, erwiderte Hannibal im Brustton der Überzeugung. „Dein Betrug mit Ms. Lounds hat mich getroffen. Ich hätte dir alles vergeben, ich will es noch immer tun.“

Will starrte auf die Waffe in seiner Hand. Er hatte sie nicht erhoben und auf ihn gerichtet. Sein felsenfester Vorsatz, ihn in Handschellen in die USA zurückzuführen, war ins Wanken geraten, nachdem er mit Hannibal im Museum gesprochen hatte. Die alte Vertrautheit war wie das Gefühl, nach Hause zu kommen.

„Du bist stärker, als du denkst“, fuhr Hannibal fort.

Will nahm den Lauf der Pistole locker mit der anderen Hand, ehe er ihn wieder losließ.

„Ich habe Chiyoh getroffen.“ Will blickte auf. „Ich wollte dich verstehen, wissen, wer du bist, bevor ich dich wiedersehe. Ich musste sicher sein, was ich sehe.“

„Was ist es, dass du siehst? Was hast du gefunden?“ Hannibal war ganz der Psychiater. Mit seinem unbewegt beherrschten Gesicht und seiner ruhigen Stimme war er stets der ruhende Pol. 

Will zögerte. Sein Gesichtsausdruck zeigte sein Grausen. „Jedes deiner Verbrechen fühlt sich an, als wäre ich an ihnen schuld. Du und ich beginnen sich zu vermischen.“ Er verzog bitter den Mund. Will Graham war kein Mörder, er fühlte nur wie sie. Die Grenzen wurden mit der Zeit immer unschärfer.

„Ist es nicht, wie du mich gefunden hast?“

„Was ich gefunden habe...“ Will suchte nach den richtigen Worten. Ihm wurde klar, dass er die Waffe nicht benutzen würde. „Ich habe mich nie so gut selbst gekannt wie… als ich mit dir zusammen war.“

Hannibal deutete ein Nicken an.

„Selbst mit allem, was ich über mich, über dich weiß, kann ich mich dazu bringen, dich zu hassen.“ Demonstrativ steckte Will die Pistole weg. 

Er war abhängig von Hannibal wie ein Heroinsüchtiger. Sobald er ihn wieder gesehen hatte, hing er an der Nadel. Es gab keinen Weg zurück. Alles andere war eine Illusion. Aber Will sah sich lieber als funktionalen Alkoholiker, der meinte, alles unter Kontrolle zu haben. „Warum hast du Anthony gehen lassen?“

„Unbekümmerter Anthony“, sinnierte Hannibal, „Wäre es dir lieber gewesen, ich hätte ihn getötet und serviert?“

„Hast du nicht bekommen, was du von ihm wolltest?“, fragte Will scharf.

„Du und ich hätten es sein können, hier in Florenz.“ Hannibal brachte sein Bedauern auf integer anmutender Manier zum Ausdruck.

„Anstatt zu töten, weil eine Beziehung vorbei ist, hättest du Tränen und Eiscreme den Vorzug geben sollen“, spöttelte Will. Seine Worten klangen bissiger als seine Stimme, die eine gewisse Sympathie andeutete. Er nahm den Block auf.

„Auch ein Poet namens Anthony Dimmond kann nicht über meine karge Existenz deine Gegenwart hinwegtäuschen.“ Es gab eine Leere in Hannibals Leben, die Will gefüllt hatte. Seine Faszination und Zuneigung zu dem Profiler hatte ihn auf eine aufregende Reise der Selbsterkenntnis geführt. Will hatte ihn seinerseits verändert, obwohl Hannibal von einer Einbahnstraße ausgegangen war.

„Du schmeichelst mir, während du mein Leben bedrohst.“

„Kein Trost ist mir in meiner Isolation gegeben.“

Hannibals Bereitschaft, offen mit ihm zu reden, erstaunte Will. Er sah sich das erste Papier an, auf dem eine Bleistiftzeichnung von Anthony im Rahmen eines altes Meisters zu sehen war. Das langsame Blättern verschaffte ihm Zeit, zu antworten.

Sie beide waren Einzelgänger, die dem alltäglichen Leben entrückt waren. Ihr Feinsinn, ihre Intelligenz und ihre Empathie für Mord vereinte sie. Hannibal hatte ihn verführt. Er verleitete ihn dazu, dass Töten gut sein und sich gut anfühlen konnte. Doch er konnte nicht ihm allein die Schuld geben. Etwas Blutdurstiges steckte in ihm. Spätestens seit seiner Begegnung mit Chiyoh wusste Will es. Chiyoh und das Tableaux mit ihrem Gefangenen waren von Hannibal inspiriert. Will würde töten, selbst wenn er es nicht musste. Er hatte das Eignung, Hannibal zu werden, zu sein.

„Ich kann nicht zusehen, wenn unschuldige Menschen sterben.“ Wills Antwort war eine Art Eingeständnis, dass er sich ebenso nach Hannibal sehnte, wie der sich nach ihm. Mit Hannibal fühlte er sich nackt und verwundbar – und verstanden.

Hannibal sagte kein Wort. Will konnte die Augen auf sich spüren, während seine an einer Zeichnung seiner Person festhielten. Es war ein Akt von der Kehrseite, doch er an dem seitlich gedrehten Kopf war eindeutig zu erkennen.

Zwischen Liebe und Abhängigkeit verlief eine feine Linie; wenn sie zu letzterem tendierte, konnte man nur schwerlich von einer gesunden Beziehungen reden. Es war gefährlich, sie zu romantisieren.

Kapitulation stand außer Frage. Hannibal spielte nur zu gern Gottes Spiel. Er stellte die Spielfiguren auf das Schachbrett und sah zu, wie sich die Spieler verhielten, ganz ohne seine Intervention. Wie Gott.

„Unschuld und Geheimnis haben niemals lange zusammengelebt.“ Hannibal ließ Will stehen und ging in den großen Raum, wo noch das Gedeck vom unvollendeten Abendessen stand. Professor Sogliato war verschwunden ebenso wie jede Spur seiner Existenz.

„Wer wird eine Trennung überleben?“ Will folgte ihm langsam nach. Er war nicht Anthony, der willig aufwendige Menüs und Opern, die zu Tränen rührten, genoss, noch hatte er vor, mit Hannibal das Bett zu teilen. Sex bedeutete Kontrollverlust und den konnte Will sich nicht leisten, nun da endlich Einfluss, Macht über Hannibal hatte.

Er würde Regeln aufstellen müssen. Denn Trennung wollten sie beide nicht.

„Wer das Zusammensein?“, stellte Hannibal die Gegenfrage, nachdem er sich umgedreht hatte.

„Das Risiko ist enorm“, gab Will zu bedenken. Sie gingen langsam wieder aufeinander zu.

„Risiko heißt auch, zu erforschen, was denkbar ist“, offerierte Hannibal, angetrieben davon, eine Verbindung zu Will finden. Er wollte Beteiligung, einen Komplizen bei seinen Taten. Etwas, das Will nicht bereit, ihm zu geben. Noch nicht. „Bleib und finde heraus, welche Freiheiten dich erwarten.“

Will neigte leicht den Kopf. „Ich komme morgen wieder.“ Er wollte und musste Regeln schaffen, mit denen er leben konnte. „Du wolltest mir Florenz zeigen.“

„Morgen“, bestätigte Hannibal mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln.


End file.
